


My Dear

by kyungjja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Kim Jongin | Kai, Brothers!Chansoo, Cute Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Protective Park Chanyeol, and dumb, he's nice though, kyungsoo is a little naive, kyungsoo is their baby, protective baekchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungjja/pseuds/kyungjja
Summary: Jongin moved cities to leave his old problems behind. A fresh start to wash away his sins. He didn’t expect to fall for the innocence in person, Park Kyungsoo, the little brother of his new friend.





	1. one

It’s September and the leaves are turning colorful. The light is golden, the air warm. 

Kyungsoo is currently walking his way home from school. Sometimes Chanyeol would pick him up with his car but today his older brother is with his friend Sehun. 

They have to work on a project for university. Now that Kyungsoo thinks about it they have been working really hard the last few weeks. He knows how determined his brother gets once he’s focused on something. 

Maybe he could treat the older boys? That would be nice. Kyungsoo is a passionate cook and loves baking in his free time. Surprising his brother and his best friend with a cake sounds like a good idea! Kyungsoo loves making other people happy and the two sure enjoy his creations.

But his thoughts get interrupted when he walks into something firm. Being clumsy as he is the collision makes him fall back onto his butt. 

„Ouch.“

Kyungsoo rubs his aching butt and then looks up to see what the cause was. 

The sun is blinding him so he could only see the silhouette of a man. With scrunched up eyes and a pout on his lips he says: „Mister, its not very nice to walk into people!“

There is a moment of silence and then a deep voice. 

„Uh, sorry I didn’t really see you there.“ 

An offering hand is brought up to Kyungsoo’s face who is still sitting on the ground. He gladly takes it and couldn’t help to notice how big the hand is that is holding his little one. 

Once he is standing he finally could take a look at the stranger. 

In front of him stands a tall man. A tall man with broad shoulders. What makes Kyungsoo immediately blush is the fact that the man is very very handsome. His hair is black and pushed back with a few strands hanging out. His face features are sharp and kind of intimidating but Kyungsoo thinks he has nice and warm eyes. He’s wearing a simple black shirt that compliments his rather big biceps. Waist slim and long legs finish everything off.

It seems like Kyungsoo is staring quite obvious then the handsome stranger suddenly speaks up again. 

„Are you hurt? Sorry again, I really didn’t see you..“ 

Kyungsoo startles and his chubby cheeks are bright red. Handsome stranger is talking to him! And he’s seems worried about him!

„Yes! I-I mean no I’m not hurt.. uh and its okay! You probably didn’t see me because I’m small.“

Kyungsoo rubs his neck awkwardly but gives the man his brightest smile. He isn’t sure but he might have seen the strangers lips move a bit upwards. Not that Kyungsoo was staring at his lips. Nope. 

„I’m Kyungsoo and you?“ He cringes at his own overenthusiastic voice. He also faintly remembers his friends Baekhyun and Jongdae saying he shouldn’t just introduce himself to strangers. But he couldn’t help it, Kyungsoo has never seen such a pretty person and his brain felt like pudding.

„Jongin.“ Comes the short answer and he feels a bit disappointed. 

„U-Uh well.. I-I need to get home and bake a cake. Thank you for helping me, goodbye handsome Jongin!“ He rushes out and basically runs away. 

Jongin chuckles when the boy rushes away and he couldn’t help but glance at the very nice looking behind that jiggled slightly due to the running. He is no creep but he has to appreciate a nice ass when he sees one. 

Kyungsoo keeps walking fast until he’s at his front door, letting out short breaths because he isn’t in any form athletic. 

Once he’s inside he slaps himself on his forehead. Stupid Kyungsoo, why did he say that? It was embarrassing! The other must be laughing about him right now. The thought makes Kyungsoo sad, he doesn’t like it when people make fun of him.

„Kyungja? Are you okay? What happened?“ A voice he knows all too well chimed in and his older brother is stepping out of the kitchen. 

„Hyung!“ Kyungsoo is surprised, he didn’t expect the other already at home. „W-What are you doing here? I thought you’re studying with Sehunnie?“ 

„We finished early. But you didn’t answer my question. Are you okay?“ Chanyeol has a worried look on his face. When it comes to Kyungsoo he couldn’t help but be protective over his little brother. 

Kyungsoo is small, fragile. The total opposite of Chanyeol who is tall with broad shoulders and muscles. He adores the positive and cute attitude of the younger, he is truly a sunshine. But he also knows Kyungsoo can be naive sometimes and people are cruel and take advantage of that. So he’s always ready to play the protective big brother. 

After all they only have each other. Their parents passed away in a car crash 5 years ago when Chanyeol was 16 and Kyungsoo only 11. The younger was with them in the car when the accident happened but he had all the guardian angels on his side that day because he made it out alive. 

Kyungsoo only remembers waking up in the hospital with an ugly scar on his stomach and a crying Chanyeol by his side. Ever since that day the older one promised he would protect his little brother with his life and take care of him. 

„Yes! I-I’m fine!“ Kyungsoo answers the older one and gives him a big smile to reassure him. But then he remembers the cake and starts to pout.

„I wanted to surprise Hyung and Sehun with a cake. You two worked so hard!“ 

Chanyeol restrains himself from cooing, his little brother is just too cute and always thinking of others.

„Thank you Kyungja, thats really nice of you! Maybe you can reward us with one when we actually get a grade for the project, how does that sound?“  
He pats the younger’s head and Kyungsoo shows off his heart shaped smile. 

„Yes, I’ll do that!“

♡

Kyungsoo stares at the paper in front of him, fighting off the tears in his eyes. The big red mark mocking him. 

No. He won’t cry about this. He’s stronger than this. 

But then he remembers the disappointing look on his teachers face when she gave him the exam back. 

Damn it, he is a failure. Why can’t he do anything right? A fat tear drops down and now he feels even more miserable because he’s crying over this like a little kid. Stupid. 

„Hey Kyungie, how many points did you get?“ 

Kyungsoo quickly wipes away his tears when he hears the voice of his best friend but it’s too late. Before he can say anything Baekhyun is already holding him in his arms. 

„No, Babysoo I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to upset you! Please don’t cry, I hate seeing you sad!“

Kyungsoo wants to reassure Baekhyun that he’s fine but he can’t really talk because his face is squished against his best friends chest, the latter holding him for dear life. 

„Guys guess who got that A? It’s me bitches!“ 

Baekhyun throws a deadly glare at his boyfriend trying to tell him to shut up but Jongdae already noticed his mistake a second later when he sees the puffy red eyes of his friend. 

„Oh no Soo, I’m sorry I didn’t realise!“ He immediately apologizes and tries to comfort Kyungsoo. 

If you think Chanyeol is protective of his younger brother, Baekhyun and Jongdae take it to a whole new level. Kyungsoo is their „baby“ and they love to spoil him. 

The two are your typical high school sweethearts, they have been dating since Kyungsoo first met them in freshmen year. Baekhyun always claims they adopted him the moment Kyungsoo opened his Pororo lunchbox and shared his homemade food with the two asking if they want to be friends. The rest is history. 

It also didn’t help that Kyungsoo is the youngest between the three, pushing Baekyhun’s baby agenda even more. 

But Kyungsoo does enjoy the attention, he always feels loved and safe with his best friends. But he also hates to worry them so he finally speaks up. 

„I-I’m fine. Mrs Lee says I have one last chance to pass with the next exam. I-I just have to study really really hard!“ 

Jongdae and Baekhyun share a look. They both know Kyungsoo plus studying doesn’t go well together. They love him dearly but their little friend has always been a bit clueless. Most of the time they help him with his homework or just let him copy their answers. It’s not the best method but they just can’t let Kyungsoo stay sad when he doesn’t know something.

„Sweetie, remember the tutor idea? Maybe now is the time to get one..“ Baekhyun speaks up with a soft voice not wanting to scare the younger off. 

„Y-You think so?“ Kyungsoo looks up at him with his big eyes. 

His best friend gives him a reassuring smile. „Yes! Let’s go and ask the student council, maybe they know a person who can teach you! I’m sure they can help you.“ 

Kyungsoo is not fond of meeting new people and letting a stranger teach him. He doesn’t want to look extra stupid and he also doesn’t want to bother anyone with his problems. But he also knows it would be the best for him if he wants to pass this class. So in the end he lets Baekhyun and Jongdae drag him out of the classroom to find him the perfect tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh henlo, this is my first time posting on ao3 so i hope this works out lol. comments would make me really happy ><


	2. two

Jongin is running. He has been running for a while. The cold morning air hitting him in the face and contrasting nicely with his sweat drenched shirt. It feels refreshing.

He left his shabby apartment early for a run and to explore his new hometown. He keeps running. His thoughts are running. 

His old life. 

No. That’s the past. He made the right decision to leave. This city is a fresh start, a new beginning.

His new life. Away from his old friends and his criminal past. 

His legs get slower as he jogs up to the coffee shop in town. Jongin needs a drink. And a job. 

He walks inside and the smell of fresh coffee beans fills his nose. Jongin is not a big fan of coffee but he needs money. In a legal way. And his savings won’t last forever.

„Good morning what can I get for you?“ A deep and enthusiastic voice fills up the cafe. It belongs to the nicely built man behind the counter. His hair is curly and a big smile decorates his face.

„One chocolate milk please.“ Jongin answers and brings up his arm to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. 

„Is this some magic hack? I’ve never heard of drinking chocolate milk after a workout. But it seems like its working for you..“ The guy points at his guns. 

„No, I just don’t like coffee.“ Jongin replies dryly. 

The barista lets out a deep chuckle. „Sorry, I’m a regular at the gym so I’m always curious of new training methods and hacks. One chocolate milk is coming right up!“ 

This makes Jongin perk up. His morning runs are already a routine but he also wants to built up more muscles, who knows if he needs them if his old life catches up with him. Working out also helps him to destress and clear his mind.

„It’s fine. Which gym are you going to? I just moved here.“ He adds.

„Oh!“ A huge grin spreads around the mans face showing off his white teeth. „I’m at Exodus! I can definitely recommend it, the people are super chill there. I’ll be there this evening for a little basketball match, you can come we’re always looking for new team mates! We usually get some drinks after a match, just hanging out..“

Jongin must look surprise because the other quickly adds:

„Sorry, you don’t even know my name. I’m Chanyeol! You can sure think about it, I just thought because you’re new in the city it could be a great way to get to know some people! But just if you want dude, no pressure!“ 

„No that’s very nice of you. My names Jongin by the way. I wanted to ask you another question though, do you hire at the moment? I really need a job.“ He chuckles. 

Chanyeol smirks at him. „Didn’t you say you dislike coffee?“ Jongin just shrugs. 

„Ah but I have to disappoint you man. Not right now, but I’ll keep an eye out for you. Here’s your drink by the way!“ The taller hands him his cup of chocolate milk. 

Jongin walks out of the cafe with no job but perhaps with a new friend. 

And much to his own surprise Jongin actually turns up at the gym the same evening. A new life also means new friends, and he definitely needs some of that.

Chanyeol excitingly introduces him to his friends and they welcome him with open arms. Jongin enjoys the friendly competitive match of basketball and true to Chanyeols words they hit the bar after it. 

„…so what brings you here Jongin?“ Sehun, one of Chanyeols friends asks him. 

Jongin takes a sip from his beer. „Just needed a fresh start, I guess.“ He hates talking about his past and hopes they don’t pry more. 

But his hopes are crushed because Sehun’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. „And what about your friends and family?“ 

Jongin cringes inwardly. Family? What family? They’re all dead. And friends.. what would Sehun and the others think when he’d tell them his „friends“ are the reason why he’s here in the first place. He had to get away from them and the toxic lifestyle. 

But before Jongin can think of some stupid lie he is saved by an obnoxious ringtone. 

„Oh, thats me sorry!“ Chanyeol quickly gets his phone to answer it.

„Hello? Kyungja! Hey, what’s wrong?“ Chanyeols bright grin suddenly turns into a frown. „Kyungja please calm down.. Yeah.. Yes I’ll come home now, don’t worry. I’m already on my way!“ 

Sehun seems worried and immediately throws question at his friend.

„Is everything alright? What’s wrong with Kyungja?“

„Yes no worries. I’m sorry dudes but I have to go, little sibling needs me.“ Chanyeol gets up but then turns to Jongin. „Do you need a ride? I can drop you off on my way.“ 

Jongin feels relieved and gets up too. „Yeah, that would be nice, thank you.“   
Don’t get him wrong, he had a good time but he wouldn’t want to stay and get questioned by Sehun. 

They both say goodbye to the rest of the guys and minutes later Jongin finds himself in Chanyeols car. 

„Hey sorry if Sehun made you uncomfortable with his question. He needs to learn how to shut up sometimes.“ Chanyeol chuckles. „But he’s a good guy with a big heart.“

Jongin just hums in acknowledgment but keeps his gaze outside the window watching the night lights of the city pass by. 

„I don’t know your reasons why you’re here now or what happened to your family but I don’t have to. Just know that you are definitely welcome here and I hope you’ll get your fresh start here. I know that feeling, I’ve been there before.“

Chanyeol surprises him with his words, Jongin didn’t expect it even though the other has been nothing but nice to him. He blames his trust issues.

„Thank you, this means a lot. Also thank you for tonight, I had a lot of fun. And I definitely want a rematch!“ Jongin lets out a grin. 

„Oh you can bet on that! I expect to see you next week in the gym!“ 

Jongin returns to his apartment that night with a new contact in his phone and a new friend.


	3. three

Kim Junmyeon. 

High school senior. Class president. Student council. 

There a many words that describe the charismatic and aspiring model student. A new one is added today. Park Kyungsoo’s tutor in maths. 

Junmyeon is delighted when he heard the poor damsel in distress needs his help. You see, he is a very ambitious person. If he wants something, he works hard for it and gets it. And he has been watching Kyungsoo for a while. Now the perfect opportunity arised. 

He wants Kyungsoo. 

And he’s going to get him.

„Are we still on for tonight? I already downloaded season 3 and 4!“ Jongdae asks in the round. The friends are currently enjoying their break under the big tree, Kyungsoo laying on his back and Baekhyun snuggled up in Jongdae’s lap. 

„Oh no I forgot!“ Kyungsoo jumps up and slaps himself on the forehead.

„Hey don’t do that..“ Baekhyun scolds him slightly but then asks in his sweet voice. „What did you forget Kyungie?“ 

„I have my first lesson with my tutor. I’m sorry guys.“ He was already looking forward to the anime marathon at Jongdae’s place. But now he has to study instead so he won’t fail this year. Kyungsoo’s lips turn into a pout.

„It’s alright! Don’t apologise. We can postpone it on another day!“ Baekhyun smiles reassuringly, as cute as Kyungsoo looks with his pout he doesn’t want the older to beat himself up too much. 

„Say, who’s your tutor again?“ 

„His name is Kim Junmyeon.“

„Oh then you’re in best hands! I’m sure Junmyeon can help you, he’s the best student in our grade. I heard he already has a scholarship for university.“ 

„I don’t know.“ Jongdae suddenly speaks up. „I don’t like that guy, he gives me weird vibes.“

„Oh shush!“ Baekhyun slightly slaps his boyfriend on the arm. „You’re just jealous because he gave me the last chocolate bar that one time!“

Jongdae face turns scandalised and he quickly defends himself. Him jealous of Kim Junmyeon? No way. That bastard was flirting with his boyfriend back then, that should be enough reason to dislike him. 

Kyungsoo turns out the bickering couple and lets his thoughts wander elsewhere. 

He had a strange dream last night. 

He can’t really remember but there was a mysterious man and instead of feeling scared the dream left Kyungsoo with a funny and warm feeling. 

The thing is he feels like the mysterious man is somehow familiar to him. He tries really hard to think about it but Kyungsoo can’t remember who he is or where he could have met the stranger. 

He pouts in frustration. It was just a dream anyways. 

♡

Kyungsoo is nervous. 

He’s at home with Kim Junmyeon sitting next to him at the table. They are currently doing his math homework but he just can’t concentrate. 

Kyungsoo knows he is not the brightest student but still he doesn’t wanna look completely stupid in front of his smart tutor. 

He bites on his lips in frustration. 

Junmyeon of course notices his anxiety and smiles sweetly. „Do you need a break? We can sit down on the sofa for a while.“ 

Maybe that’s his chance to get a bit closer to the younger.

„U-Uh yeah..“ Kyungsoo is visibly relived to get a break and gets up with a jump. He leads Junymeon into the living room and they plop down on the sofa. 

„Relax Kyungsoo. You’re doing great.“ The class president praises him, which makes Kyungsoo blush a little. He’s not good at dealing with compliments.

„Th-Thank you Junmyeon-sshi“

„Kyungsoo.“ The older scolds a little. „I told you to call me Junmyeon or Hyung. I’m your tutor now so we’ll see each other a lot. Let’s be comfortable with each other!“

„Okay, I’m sorry Junmyeon.. Hyung..“ Kyungsoo gives him his best smile. 

„Good boy.“ Junmyeon grins back. The younger is just too cute. 

„Say Kyungsoo.. have you ever had a boyfriend?“ 

This makes the younger immediately blush. A boyfriend? Kyungsoo hasn’t even kissed anyone yet!

„N-No.. why do you ask that question Junymeon Hyung?“ 

The older’s grin gets a bit wider. „You see.. I’m a great teacher, don’t you think?“

Kyungsoo nods obediently.

„I can teach you lots of stuff, not just maths..“

The younger tilts his head a little. „Like what?“

Instead of an answer Junmyeon puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s plush thigh feeling how thick it is. This is truly heaven. He can’t wait to be in between them.

But Kyungsoo’s lips just turn into a pout. „I don’t understand. What do you mean?“

Junmyeon doesn’t know if he wants to squeal at the younger’s cuteness or groan in frustration because of his obliviousness. He tries again and this time gives the thick thighs a hard squeeze. 

Kyungsoo looks down in confusion. What is Junmyeon hyung saying? And why is he holding his thigh? Is he in pain? His gaze immediately turns into worry. 

„Are you okay Junmyeon hyung? Do you need anything?“ 

Impatience gets the best of the class president as he moves closer to Kyungsoo and successfully cages him between himself and the couch. 

„Yes, I need you.“ He whispers seductively into the younger’s ear, his hands holding the smaller down by the waist. 

„Me?“ Confusion still written all over Kyungsoo’s clueless face. 

Junmyeon has enough and is just about to finally claim the plump heart shaped lips he dreamt about for a while now when the door suddenly opens and a person walks in the room.

„Who the fuck are you and what do you think you’re doing with my little brother?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh henlo, this is my first timing posting on ao3 so i hope everything works out lol. comments would make me happy ><

**Author's Note:**

> uh henlo, this is my first timing posting on ao3 so i hope everything works out lol. comments would make me happy ><


End file.
